DandelionClan Challenges
by Amberstorm233
Summary: These are challenges for the forum, DandelionClan.
1. Hopeless

The long furred she-cat padded by her the other queens in silence. Hanging in her jaws was one of her kits. He was nearly identical to his mother, however, he was much darker. Walking beside the queen, was another she-cat. In her jaws was the brown queen's second kit. This one was smaller than her brother. She was tortoiseshell and white. In the unsettling quiet of the night, the Clan went on to the gathering place. Though her head was low and the night was still, Birdflight could hear the wails of sorrow coming from her Clanmates and see their feeble attempts to try and go back to their desolate home. She wanted to look up. She desperately wanted to go back, but they could never return to their once lavish territory. _Don't look back now. There's no point in seeing the mindless destruction of the twolegs at this point_ , she told herself. Despite what the SkyClan queen thought, she held her head up and glanced back. As she padded along with her Clan, the she-cat blankly stared back at the former territory of SkyClan. It was once covered in forest, but now it was going to be overrun with the nest of the twolegs. During the day, birds would sing their merry tunes nonstop. Now there were only the screeches of the yellow monsters as they lumbered along. When the night came, creatures of the dark would come out and terrorize the darkness. Birdflight would comfort her kits by telling them humorous stories of the noises they heard. Now, with the nightfall came the unnatural quiet that no one was used to. Although she wished for things to go back to normal, the queen knew that would never happen. As she padded along with her own thoughts, the brown and white tabby nearly ran into one of her Clanmates.

"We're here," Cloudstar's voice rang out in a soft whisper. Though shaky, Birdflight took in a breath. This gathering was going to seal the fate of SkyClan forever. Cloudstar padded into the gathering first with his Clan close behind. Though most of the warriors stood together, Birdflight sat doawn with her kits placed at her paws. As Cloudstar begged the other leaders for territory, the brown tabby queen felt nothing but dread. She hoped the other leaders would say yes, but of course she knew it was simply wistful thinking.

"Cloudstar, it is not StarClan will for SkyClan to stay here. There are four trees and rocks here, but five Clans. This is probably just StarClan's way of exiling you. For what? I do not know. However, if it's what StarClan wnats, then it's what StarClan will get. Does everyone agree?" Redstar asked.

"I do. None of us have territory to spare," Dawnstar voiced.

"She's right. Besides, it's leaf-bare and right now our Clans are our priorities. The last thing we need is more mouths to feed," Swiftstar stated flatly.

"If we do let any of you in, who knows what border disputes would pop up?" Birchstar added.

"Then it is decided then, SkyClan is exiled from the Clans."

"What, you can't do that! There has always been five Clans!" Cloudstar growled.

"Well, there aren't any more. StarClan has spoken and now, your Clan must leave," the ginger leader growled. The gray and white leader hung his head in defeat. With a heavy heart, the tom padded towards his mate. Birdflight stood up while her kits still sat by her paws.

"Cloudstar...," Birdflight softly sighed.

"I know," the tom whispered, staring at his kits.

"Perhaps there's another way-"

"There isn't Birdflight. The other leaders have spoken and now, we're exiled from our own home."

"We can still hope though. Perhaps, one day SkyClan will return. Perhaps, things will be different," the she-cat purred, trying to cheer up her mate.

"No, Birdflight. I don't believe we're ever coming back," Cloudstar stated.

"That means, this is goodbye. I know I must stay for our kits. They are too young to go on such a long journey. I just hope another Clan will accept us."

"After all they forced us through, I hope they at least have the decency to that," the leader growled. The couple paused for a moment as a dark brown tom padded up to the pair. Surprisingly, it was ThunderClan's medicine cat, Kestrelwing.

"You are all welcomed in ThunderClan," the tom offered. The SkyClan leader narrowed his blue eyes.

"Even after what your leader said? Is this a trick?"

"No, it is no trick. I believe Redstar is wrong, however there isn't anything I can do to change that. Birdflight, you and your kits are welcomed in my Clan. I doubt my leader would condemn innocent kits to death." Despite the sudden offer, the queen nodded.

"Thank you," she sighed. Kestrelwing nodded.

"Birdflight, I love you. We will walk together again someday."

"I love you too. I wish nothing but good fortune on SkyClan, my home Clan and our kits birth Clan." For the last time, the mates twined tails before SkyClan left. With her normally brilliant amber eyes, Birdflight watched her mate and Clan leave with a dull expression. Despiute living in a new Clan safely with her kits, it was clear that SkyClan would have a hopeless future.


	2. Lives Not Earned

The Gray she-cat gazed up at the large, pale stone. She had only been there once, but that was in order to become a warrior. Glancing towards the amber tom, he grinned and nodded encouragingly.

"Go ahead and place your nose on the stone," he instructed. The black-striped she-cat nodded as she followed his instruction. Placing her face towards the stone, her vision darkened and her eyes fluttered closed. Only moments later when she opened her hazel eyes once more did the dark cave transform into a vivid meadow. As she gazed around, a voice caught her attention.

"Welcome, Webflower," a tom greeted. The DandelionClan warrior smiled and dipped her head to the tom.

"Hello Vinetalon. It's great to see you again."

"And you as well," the tom replied. "Webflower, I have taught you well, and now you're leader. With this life, I give you the gift of mentoring. Use it well to mentor apprentices, like I have mentored you," the tom stated. Stepping forward, the black warrior touched noses with the she-cat. The life felt powerful and strong, giving her strength and even wisdom. Once everything was done, another warrior took his place. This warrior was a pure white she-cat. With dazzling amber eyes, she stepped forward with dignity.

"Hello, Snowblaze," the DandelionClan she-cat greeted the former deputy.

"Hello Webflower. I'll be honest, I didn't believe you'd be the one of us to be leader. However, now that I see it, I believe it. With this life, I give you power. Use it in your weakest moments and remember it to lead your Clan your way." The life was a shock. Despite the unbelievable amount of power and energy Webflower got, the she-cat felt like it was almost too much.

"I expect great things from you in the future," the white she-cat purred as she faded away. In her place, was a tom that the deputy could only know through faint memories. Besides the yellow eyes, he looked exactly like Webflower herself.

"Father," she breathed in wonder. After her birth, she only met the tom once. That was in her early days of kithood. He was the former deputy and had died in a battle between DandelionClan and some rouges.

"Yes. Don't cry Webflower, for you need to get your lives which is the important thing right now. With this life, I give you strength. Use it in your weakest moments," the tom stated. Strength swarmed the deputy. She felt strong and powerful, like nothing could hurt her. The feeling of warmth was apparent, but faded away as her father did.

"Hello Webflower, it's great to see you again," the brown tom purred. Webflower's hazel eyes lit up in delight.

"Larchflight! Brother! It's great to see you again," the deputy purred.

"And to you too, sister. I'm happy to see you again. And, while I may disagree with how you got to be the leader, I will always stand by you. With this life, I give you family. Use it to treat your Clanmates as though they of are your own flesh and blood." Unlike the other lives which gave off a wave of powerful emotion, this life was calm and subtle. It was warm and happy, as though she were with her brother once more. The tom faded away and was replaced like the others.

"Oh, hello mother," the gray and black she-cat stated flatly.

"It's...Good to see you again, for lack of a better word," the brown and white she-cat replied. Webflower let out a soft growl, but didn't let the icy presence of her mother deter her.

"I'm surprised to see you as the leader. Of course you didn't get here on your own. You had that stupid memory of your father. Actually, I blame him for you becoming leader. Anyway, I, sadly have to give you a life."

"You know what, Sweetpetal? This would go faster if you weren't so horrible," Webflower growled.

"Horrible? Is that what you call it? Fine, call it horrible. Think of me as a monster. We both know who's actions are worse."

"Treating me like I'm some wild creature like a fox? I think you actions far outweigh mind, mother," Webflower replied with venom in her voice.

"Thin what you want, I just need to give you a life. With this life I give you thought. Use it to think about your actions before you execute them." The life was icy and cold, opposite of the lives from her brother and father. Darkness blinded the she-cat as she heard the cries of warriors. Despite the slight fear she felt, she could feel anger as well. The life slowly faded away. The she-cat was replaced by another cat. This time, it was a leader.

"Hello Ravenstar," Webflower greeted with a dip of her head.

"Hello Webflower. I realize now that you weren't a good choice for deputy. However, I hope you will be a better leader. With this life, I give you choice. Use it to always make the correct choice, even if you believe it may be wrong." Unlike the other lives, this one was confusing for Webflower. She was indecisive about everything. Her decisions in life, her opinions and even her thoughts on her mother. The feeling quickly faded away along with Ravenstar. Another tom took the former leader's place. Despite everything she was taught and despite her feeling prepared, she didn't expect Minkwhisker to give her a life.

"Oh...Hi Minkwhisker," Webflower greeted awkwardly.

"Hello, Webflower. I cannot forgive you for what you've done, though I do understand it was an accident. Though it was one that should never had happened. With this life, I give you guilt. Use it to remember regrettable actions from the past, so you don't make the same mistakes in the future." A wave of guilt crashed into Webflower. The she-cat saw faces of the past. Faces that she had done wrong to. Even when she shut her eyes, she could still see them. Each one of them whispered. Despite that, it was like they were yelling at her.

"Face what you've done."

"We will never forgive you."

"You will remember us forever." Those were only a few things she could hear. In an instant, the voices and faces disappeared along with Minkwisker. Although she started with a clear head and confidence, Webflower could feel all that draining away. Another she-cat replaced Minkwhisker. A chill rolled through the gray and black she-cat as she recognized her.

"Brambledust," she simply stated. The pale she-cat nodded.

"I don't like it either, Webflower. If it were my choice, I'd make sure you were living in the Dark Forest. Of course, you'll be doing that when all nine of your lives are lost. Anyway, with this life, I give you the life of pain. Use it to remember all the pain you've caused the Clan." Much like the life itself, all Webflower could feel was pain. It hurt to even blink. As she stood frozen, the deputy was blinded with a bright light. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't look away. Fear grasped her and soon, she could only feel pain. Once it was over and she-cat move again, Webflower let out a shaky breath. _It was exactly like being hit by a monster. Exactly like..._ , the she-cat trailed off. Disrupting her thoughts was a face she never thought she'd see again. From the silvery fur that faded to white to furious orange ees, she knew the she-cat all too well.

"No, why are you giving me a life?"

"Why not? You stole so many it's only fair I'd give one back," the she-cat spat back.

"Look, Rosesong, we should just let the past go and get this over with, alright? The quicker I get my lives the quicker we can be done with this."

"Let the past go...Okay fine then. As for your life...You will love it. With this life, I give you hate. Use it to remember this moment. Use it to remember how I let my own hate fester inside. Use it to feel how I've felt every day." The she-cat stopped and smiled as she touched noses with Webflower. A wave of pain nearly knocked her off her paws. Pain kept coming and coming. It was quickly followed by an icy feeling of sorrow. The two feelings mixed making Webflower scream. When it began to fade away, all of Rosesong's hate came rushing at her. It hurt and caused Webflower to feel lost and confused. Once again, the waves of pain and sorrow returned leaving the deputy feeling empty. To make matters worse, everything just stopped suddenly. Webflower panted heavily as Ravenstar appeared once more.

"I hail you by your new name, Webstar. Your old life is no more. You have received the nine livesof a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of DandelionClan, Defend it well, care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." After the StarClan warriors cheered her new name, they all faded away and soon, she was back in that cave. Shaking, the she-cat got up and padded towards DandelionClan territory.


	3. Looks can be Deceiving

She had finally done it. From under her mother's nose, the little she-kit had snuck away from camp and was now exploring RiverClan's vast territory. Despite what she was told about going out alone, especially after Waspkit and his sister, Amberkit, disappeared, the cream and white kit had a yearning to explore. She enjoyed discovering new things and going on various adventures. Sometimes with her friends and siblings, but most of the time, she'd venture alone. Tonight, was one of those times. As a kit of two moons, she was constantly told never to go out, especially during Leaf-Fall. Leaf-bare was nearly there. From the occasional, light snowfall to the edges of the lake freezing, it was apparent that it wasn't a good idea for anyone, let alone a kit, to go out of camp during the night. Of course, Brightkit did just that. The young she-kit padded around the dying territory, taking in the crisp air and changing leaves as she p[added along. As she turned to leave, the cream and white tabby tasted the air. Though slight, she could smell prey.

"A mouse?" She squeaked out loud. Tasting the air again, Brightkit scented the prey, this time it was stronger. A wide grin formed across the she-cat's face as she followed the scent.

"If I catch a mouse, then maybe Heronstar will make me a warrior earlier! If I can show him that I'm a great hunter, then I will become an apprentice," Brightkit thought aloud excitedly. Quietly, she stalked the small creature, be it poorly. As she spotted the brown mouse in the clearing, she stalked forward loudly. Alerting where she was, the mouse paused before going back to doing what it was doing. Before Brightkit could pounce on it, she heard a rustling fro behind the small creature. Pausing for a moment, the yellow-eyed she-cat gazed up. From the other side of the clearing, another pair of yellow eyes were watching, bigger than her own. Fear struck at the she-cat as she stumbled back. From the bush, a larger, yet still small, brown creature revealed itself. Gnarled teeth and a frightening grin, a chill rolled down her spine. Without a second thought, the young RiverClan cat darted in the other direction, not caring the fox scented or heard her. When she was only a few lengths away from RiverClan's camp, the exact thing happen that she was afraid of; the fox caught her.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" The brown fox began. Brightkit's blood froze as she turned around. Behind her was the bigger, yet small, lumbering creature.

"No, don't kill me, please! I'm just a kit and I want to live!" Brightkit cried.

"No, no, don't cry. I didn't mean to scare you and I don't want to hurt you, sorry about that." The fox stated.

"Wait..Y-You can understand me? I can understand you?!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. In fact, how about we start from the beginning? Hi, my name is Quail, what's yours?" The yellow-eyed fox greeted. Brightkit hesitated, before answering.

"M-My name's Brightkit...So, are you going to eat me?"

"No, no, of course not! Again, sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean to," the fox replied. With a small sigh, Brightkit smiled.

"It's okay, uh Quail. That's funny, you're not like any fox I've heard of. The apprentices and warriors have told us you're nothing but a bunch of snarling, savage creatures. But you...You're different. Also, how can you understand me and I you? It makes no sense."

"You have no idea. Well, a few generations before my mother was born, our ancestor learned how to speak cat. From there she taught her kits and they taught their kits and so on," Quail explained. Brightkit blinked at the fox kit with curiosity.

"Okay then...Well, I guess, I'll see you around then."

"I guess so." With words of goodbye passed between the two kits, Brightkit headed back into RiverClan camp without anyone noticing she was gone.

* * *

A few weeks passed since the pair first met. Leaf-bare was in full swing. Thick snow covered the ground and the wind chilled everything, even ShadowClan warriors who were known to be cold. Brightkit hadn't told anyone about her adventures with the brown fox. She all but forgotten Quail. She was quite lucky that he was, or at least seemed to be, a good fox. Tonight, Brightkit was going out once more. Despite the dangers of the territory and how it was pure luck she met Quail, the cream and white kit clearly didn't learn from her experience. Now on the frosty, leaf-bare night, she was out once again alone. For the first few minutes after exiting the camp, Brightkit played in the snow. Of course, it would've much more fun if she were playing with her littrmates or friend, but she was content with playing by herself. The she-cat quickly grew board of her play and decided to adventure through the rest of the fridge territory. While she was out, she tasted the air again. Perhaps this time she'd get the mouse that would get her apprenticeship. As she did, the obvious scent of fox filled her nose. Stumbling back, Brightkit was confused. Holding her breath, the she-cat sighed.

"Quial," she called out, hoping it was the male fox. As though on cue, the yellow-eyed fox kit popped his head out form a bush.

"Brightkit?" He asked. The she-cat smiled.

"Yes, it's me, Quail!" Though she was still uncomfortable around someone like Quail, the yellow-eyed she-cat rushed towards him as though they were old friends. And in a way, they were.

"I haven't seen you in weeks. Are you okay? I mean, I know we met once, but I felt liek you understood me, you know?"

"I didn't want to risk coming out and getting caught. Sorry about that Quail," Brightkit apologized.

"It's okay. So, you want to play?"

"Sure." The two kits padded towards a new mound of snow. Quail jumped into the pail and began forming a tunnel. Brightkit followed the fox with a laugh. The two bounced around, kicking up the fine, chilled dust as they did so. Once they were done there, they ventured out to the lake. It was frozen solid and could even keep Quail on it. The two slipped and skated around, having a joyous time. When they were done, they went back on the shore. As they sat together, cuddled into the fox's warm, thick fur. Presses against each other, the two watched the lake. While they sat close, Brightkit heard a low growl. It wasn't threatening nor did it even sound like an animal. Gazing up at Quail, slight fear prickled at the she-cat.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry, it was just my stomach. I'm very hungry, but I know how to stop it. Follow me, I'm going to show you a trick." Though unease prickled her pelt, Bright kit followed the larger kit. The two went towards the thin ice. Brightkit watched with interest as the fox sat by it.

"What are you doing, Quail?"

"I'm fishing, Brightkit. Watch." The yellow-eyed predator crashed through the thinly frozen shore ice. His paws were wet. Taking a breath, he did the unexpected. The brown fox dunked his head underwater and sat there for a few moments. Seconds later, his head popped back up and in his mouth he carried a few minnows. Though they tried to bounce away, they all ended up being eaten in one bite. Brightkit gaped at the sight.

"Wow, that was amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks. Do you want to try?" Quail offered.

"No thanks."

"Okay then. Well, dawn will be here soon, you want to head back to camp?" The cream and white tabby nodded eagerly. Padding back to the camp together, Brightkit was dropped off and settled into her nest for the night.

* * *

For the next moon they repeated the process, the two kits would meet twice a week and play in the snow. Sometimes, they'd show each other hunting or fighting moves. Other times they would just huddle up and watch the stars. Tonight, was one of those nights where they'd share stories.

"So, Quail, where exactly have you come from?"

"Well, I come from just outside RiverClan territory. I lived with my father and my brother. While my mother was taking me out to hunt, it was my turn after all, my father and brother went exploring. We don't know what exactly happened, but my brother died and my father's wounds soon got infected. He later died as well...Anyway, what about you?"

"Well, my mother's name is Applecloud and my father's name is Owlfang. I have two littermates, Rabbitkit and Wrenkit and everything is normal for us. We used to have two friends named Waspkit and Amberkit. But, one day they disappeared. they were the only kits of Mistflower and Redtalon. They were my best friends, but now, they're gone and we don't know what happened to them."

"Oh, I'm sorry Brightkit. I wish they was something I could do. Anyway, we probably should go back now," Quail stated. Brightkit nodded in agreement as they two padded back towards RiverClan's camp.

"Guess I'll see you in a few days then. Hey, maybe you could bring a few of your friends to meet me. That would be cool, wouldn't it? And who knows, perhaps we can see my home in a few days as well," the brown fox suggested.

"Maybe. That would be really fun," Brightkit replied. Quail dropped off his friend with the two felt closer. With a smile, the ream and white tabby snuck back into camp without any noticing she was gone.

* * *

"Brightkit, it's good to see you again!" The brown fox greeted.

"You too, Quail. I'm so excited, I'm going to be a warrior apprentice soon! My ceremony is only a few days away, I'm so excited!" Brightkit squeaked.

"That's great! Hey, did you bring any friends along like I asked? It would've been interesting to meet them," the yellow-eyed fox questioned.

"No. I tried to get the other kits and an apprentice to come out with me, but none of them wanted too. I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. After all, there are worse things that can happen. Anyway, now that I've kind of seen your home, how about I show you mine," Quail suggested. Brightkit hesitated. Sure, she and Quail were friends, but to venture into a fox den especially with the risk of running into Quail's mother? That would possibly be suicide.

"I don't know. Of course, you're my best friend, but what if your mother catches us?"

"My mother? Ha, she can barely see! Besides, every two days she goes hunting for us and tonight is a night for her hunting. We'll be fine, don't worry," Quail commented.

"Okay then. Well, off we go I guess."

"Off we go indeed!" The two young animals ventured away from RiverClan's camp. Heading towards the old twolegs nest, the pair quickly passed it. Soon, they were far from the Clans and almost in the middle of nowhere.

"Wow, you live far," the cream and white tabby commented once they reached Quail's home.

"Yeah, it is. Though it could be worse. It's not like we went on the Thunderpth as you call it."

"That's true. So, are we going indie because it's freezing out here."

"Yup, just follow me, but keep your voice down." Despite what her instincts told her, Brightkit ventured into the fox's den. Though it wasn't too warm, it was better than standing out in the bitter cold. The fox and the cat sat beside each other in the main den. They were silent for a moment as Brightkit's eyes adjusted to the new layer of darkness. As her vision brightened, the soon-to-be-apprentice noticed something unsettling. It was the amount of bones in the den. Sure, RiverClan was sometimes littered with various skeletons of fish, however it was different in the fox den. Among the common items of prey like rabbits, birds and mice, there was a few odd bones and skulls. As she looked closer, Brightkit made out the objects better. A chill rolled down her spine as she recognized the shape. They were cat skulls. With a gulp and shake of her fur, the small cat got up.

"Quail, morning will be here soon. I know we just got here, but it will take forever to get back. So the quicker I leave, the less likely I'll get in trouble."

"But why? It won't hurt to stay for a little longer," Quail almost begged. Unease prickled at the she-cat.

"I know, I'd love to stay here for a little more, but as I said, I don't want to get in trouble. Besides, once I become an apprentice, I'll be able to go out by myself and visit you. Until then, we may have to stop meeting." Before the brown fox could get a single word in, Brightkit was already heading towards the den exit. Before she could escape, however, a large, dark figure got on her way.

"And where do you think you're going dear? As my son already said, you just got here. We can go over how RiverClan was the cause for the deaths of my mate and son after all. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to stay for a meal." With a curled and twisted grin, Quail's mother forced Brightkit back. As she padded backwards, she ran into her brown furred friend.

"Q-Quail, please help me," the yellow-eyed she-kit begged. With a sigh, the larger brown creature shook his head.

"Sorry Brightkit, but cats aren't the only ones who need to eat during the cold season." Without warning, Quail's mother lunged and before she could even scream, Brightkit was dead.

* * *

 **2 years later**

The small, ginger vixen bounded up to a yellow-eyed fox with joy.

"Father, guess what? I became friends with a cat today!" The young fox kit squeaked excitedly.

"That's great, Rose. What is your new friends name?"

"He calls himself Timberpaw and was recently apprenticed! He's blind and is being mentored by the medicine cat. That means, he's going to be really plump," the amber-eyed vixen stated with a grin.

"With the snows coming soon, I'm sure he'll make a great meal. I'm very proud of you, Rose."

"Thanks Quail," the vixen replied. From above in the stars, the cream and white she-kit watched the two foxes.

"They're doing it again, Waspkit," Brightkit sighed. The small golden tom had suffered the same fate as Brightkit herself. He too had befriended Quail before he betrayed him to his mother.

"Why can't we warn them about the foxes? Hasn't RiverClan suffered enough?" The former RiverClan kit stated.

"He's right. After the death of Heronstar, Reedstar is now leader. Of course, she's too old. Where will that leave RiverClan?" A third kit asked. She too was golden like her brother, but she also appeared more amber.

"Amberkit's right. We have to warn them," Waspkit stated.

"No, we can't you two. StarClan has told us the Clan has to figure it out for themselves." Pressing together, the three kits watched as the pair of foxes planned for their next meal.


	4. Could They not See?

Could they not see his treachery? Were they really that blinded? Sure, he was charming and even I was swooned by his words. However, I looked past his captivating wit and saw his true colors. Once I was done with him, where did that get me? It got me put on trial for my actions. Though most warriors, many of them toms, would agree that he needed to go. But naturally it was just my rotten luck that our leader was a she-cat. Of course, she had been swooned by his words and actions too. Despite him being long gone and who knows where, she still seemed to be under his spell. As I stand in the middle of WindClan camp, pondering my choices, and ultimately agreeing with them, I can feel the sickened glares of nearly every she-cat in camp. And despite everyone remaining quiet, I can hear their wrathful vows of vengeance and yearning of justice for the tom who would've destroyed our Clan. But do they care? No. Do they appreciate my heroism, observations and wisdom of some warrior who had the audacity to even attempt to try and shatter everything I know and live for? Of course not. All they care about is the fact that I killed some "sensitive", "sweet", "loyal" warrior who deserved to be leader. Though, I'm not surprised they all think this way. After all, my Clan is full of idiots. Wait...What was that...Death?! I was too busy going over why I should live, not paying any attention to my current sentencing! Surely there's another way? Why must I be condemned to death? Is it simply because the warrior code is against killing another? Or could it be that perhaps the emotions of my leader got in the way? Whatever the reason at least I know one thing. Now that I am about to die, I know I was always right.


End file.
